This invention relates to an electric motor, particularly a small synchronous motor, having two stator portions of which pole teeth axially interengage within reach of the rotor. Prior motors of this kind usually have two different stator portions of which the one is usually cup-shaped and is riveted along its rim to the other stator portion which is flat except for its pole teeth. The prior forms of stator portions require two different cutting and stamping tools of which at least the one for cupping the cup-shaped stator part is complicated and expensive.